


Remembering

by Syksy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: Love is painful, even as it is sweet.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_la_grecque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_la_grecque/gifts).



She isn't one to moon over boys. That is Susan's thing, and she is welcome to it. So she tries not cry. Even when she's alone, when it's three o'clock in the morning and she's been woken from a most wonderful dream and there is no hope of falling asleep again. Even when the room is pitch black around her and the loneliness of her empty bed seems to echo with longing. She lets the rain cry for her, across the smudged glass and along the windowpanes, and tries hard not to think of anything at all.

In his mind he presses his face in her fine hair, rests his chin on the angle of hers and breathes in her scent. It's oceans and pine trees and all the wild and unforgettable things in his world. It is stronger than memory, but he's not sure anymore whether it's right. Whether he has forgotten a part of it, lost some precious note to time and distance. Whether this sacred trust between them was never true in the first place, now that he'll never be able to hear her voice say those words again.

When he rides out in the woods in spring, he knows it was true. For her spirit rides with him, wild laughter ringing through the fragrant air. If he closes his eyes he can feel the touch of her hand, so light on his cheek. But he knows she'd rather feel the wind in her hair than stop, even for such pleasantness, on a glorious morning like this. So he urges his mount on with a whisper and feels it for her. Because it might be that she no longer can.

She has never liked to lie and yet, by necessity, has grown quite good at concealing things. But her siblings know her too well. They have grown up together twice, after all. So one evening, when Susan has managed to drag her out to ”meet people, for goodness' sake” and it has gone as well as it always does, they sit together on Susan's bed and Lucy pours it all out. Talking about it doesn't really make anything better, but the sadness in her sister's eyes when Lucy sobs out Caspian's name eases something in her aching heart. Perhaps sharing sorrow is something she should learn to do again.


End file.
